


A Bug in the System

by bliztbika



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: You are not from this world and suddenly, you are thrown into another world. Nobody knows who you are and there are no files on you. Your mysterious appearance eventually caught someone's attention.





	1. Chapter 1

You had no knowledge about this world and everyone about it but you do know your own ways to survive. Due to your own knowledge on survival by playing different games on your console and/or computer. The surroundings were the alternate and future-looking city, a huge contrast to your own city. There is various tech, lights and things that you took notice. Hoping that you don’t look like an idiot, you pull your hood up, place your hands in the pocket and walk around to explore this new area.

Everything around you, it reminds you of the previous game that you have played. High tech, cyborgs, androids, they are everywhere. Thinking about them, you wonder about yourself. Do they call humans who doesn’t have any extension or a new limb on their body; as fleshy? Do you have to make a fake disguise on being one of them? As questions are forming in your head, you heard gunshots and explosions. Ah, maybe it is one of those universes that have this type of problem, you commented as you walk past the sounds. The citizens who heard it, they had made a run from it. Trying to avoid on getting injured or killed.

You cursed yourself and your legs for walking towards the sound. They were getting louder and louder as your feet drag you to an alleyway. Hiding behind a dumpster, you peek out to see who was fighting who.

That’s where you saw him. Red illuminates his body. The mask, has a face on it. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he fought the other two. It was a little dance that he was doing; avoiding their attacks but he fired back with his rifle. The jacket he wore pop out, because it was green and has some fluff. He does look fashionable, in his own way. The fight goes on and you took note of the other two. In your head, the three people who are fighting look familiar. You can’t put your finger on it.

Although, as they fight, you can make your escape back to the streets. Back onto the living and weird dystopian world. You tried to be stealthy and slow, hoping that they won’t learn your presence. It will be horrifying if they did take notice of you and kill you. Just because you watch them fight.

Luck was on your side, as you manoeuvre yourself back to the street, where they people are running away. Releasing a sigh, you went back to the exploring about this world. A list was being made, from learning how to pickpocket people, getting food and the last one in the list are learning how to fight, run and shoot a gun. Because self defence is very important if one to survive this sci-fi world that you are unfamiliar with. You almost forgot to learn about the rules, the what to do and what not to do. 

"Got a long time for me to learn..." You whispered to yourself, pulling the hood to hide your face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Few years had passed - approximately 5 years in total - and here you are, sitting on the roof of the apartment, a screen was in front of you, showing the latest news that happen a few minutes ago. It was telling you about a gruesome murder that happen in an alleyway. How the neck was blown off, the victim was lying on the ground, motionless. The person who found it was taking out the trash and they claimed that they heard a shot that has been fired. They hid in the dumpster, away from the murder but they cannot see who killed the victim. You scroll down to see if there is any photo that are related with the news. Sadly, there is none. 

"Figure I find you here," said a voice behind you. You turn your head to see who it was. It was a cyborg, his optics flashed in his visor as he gives you a wave. "Hey, Cody." You reply back with your own behind returning your eyes to the news. Cody walked up to you and sat next to you. "Whatcha reading, (Name)?" You pointed to the news. "Oh... that.. yeesh, whoever did that have to be caught. I mean, the street ain't safe if there's trigger-happy fella running about." 

"The police can't find him, Cody." It couldn't be the three person you saw five years ago. Was it the red one? With that rifle he was holding? You know if you dig this, you might find yourself right in front of the end of the barrel of his gun. You really don't want that scenario to happen. Shivering at the thought, you change the screen to another news. This time it was telling that DJ Sona is in the city, making her concert on the next weekend. This caught Cody's attention as he fake a cough. 

This prompt you to look at him, eyebrows raised. "You okay there?" The cyborg brushed it off, with one thumb up and the other hand hiding from your sight. "Cody." 

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright, fine!" He showed you two tickets to attend her concert. "Soooo... wanna join me?" 

It sounds like a date, you thought to yourself. But you can't go. It clash with your night shift at the bookstore. Surprisingly, this city have an old bookstore that has the physical books than the non-physical ones. "You know I can't." 

"Aw... why not? It's one in a million lifetime to see her!" He exclaimed, his voice modulator starts to ramble about DJ Sona and how her music is the best, etc. A sigh from you makes him to stop. 

"Next time. How's that?" You shut down the screens and got up, then you offer his hand to you. 

The cyborg accepted the offer and you pull him up. "Next time, you cannot decline me." 

Grinning, you lightly punch his chest. "If you can find me." 

He gasped, "Is that a challenge? For the great and mighty Cody?" 

You rolled your eyes. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding but girl, you are tough to find in this big ass city." 

"I know." You stretch your arms, preparing a route to the antique shop. "I'll see you around." Before he could say a word, you leap from the edge of the building, jumping from the balcony of the tenants, using the grappling hook for an extra help until you land on the ground. Then, you got out of the alleyway to the street, joining the public who are walking about. 

\- - -

In the shadows, a faint red light could be seen. The light was dimmed to avoid getting any attention from anyone. He was watching the girl from afar, how she fall from that height and somehow, miraculously landed without inhibiting any pain. To his surprise, he had gotten a good look of her face. There were no information or records about her. Odd, usually he could find information with ease but this girl. She intrigued him. The man stopped leaning against the wall and went the opposite direction. 

After all, he was work to do. She will be next if there is no work that will be given to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The night shift. Not a good shift but the paycheck was good. All you have to do is to deal with the late night customers who would come by, read a book and then - hopefully - purchase the book that they are reading. There are rare moments where you would see customers taken a liking to their chosen book while others would search the shelves for their own book or more than one. You always know the readers; regulars of the bookstore but they prefer to read the book and the shoppers; there are two types. One would visit the store on their own time, buy one and come back after a month and the other one, they would always come by the store, asking the employees about a certain book or series. All in all, you have witnessed them more than the day shift. It was interesting to watch them, to be so immerse in their own world. 

The night was still in its glory as customers come and go, scouting the books or take one and read it at the reading corner. Your manager had constructed the reading corner because she was tired of customers who would sit on the floor, blocking other customer's path to the shelf that they are wanting to reach. The reading corner was a success, to her and the customers. The readers are no longer blocking someone's path and customers who purchase their books, have no trouble whatsoever. 

You and another employee was on the night shift, although he was nowhere to be seen so you have to cover the cashier and arranging the books. It was tough to balance but spending 5 years in the bookstore, you already got the hang of it.  Several hours later, nothing happen and not a single gunshot or explosion was heard. It seems that the night is a peaceful night, alongside the full moon to illuminate the sky. The lights from the city buildings were brighter than the moon itself. The night sky was cleared and you had this feeling, a feeling that you missed seeing the stars. You waited as the night goes on until your shift was over. 

When it was over, you took your hoodie and went to the window, climbing out from it and head to the roof. There was this nagging feeling that someone is watching you. You had memories of being hunted by guys who search for _fun_ , thieves and odd characters. Staying away from the ground was your only safe option to avoid those characters. Just like the previous game that taught you, the higher you are from the ground, no one will notice you watching from above. Besides, who would follow a girl, climbing a building to the rooftop. 

No one, right? 

\- - - 

Jhin had spent the last few hours, digging up other data about this mysterious girl. Nothing shows up and even asking politely to his sources, there was no answer. No one knew her. Not a single program was written about her. He grumbled lowly to himself. He was a wonderful hacker before becoming this. He knows everything what is going on around him. This girl, she infuriated him to do the point that her life has no meaning. If no one knows about her, no one will miss her. She will be one of his masterpiece. 

The only information he could get was that she work an antique bookstore but her identity. There was none. 

His sensors suddenly picked new movements on the bookstore. Peering over to his visor, he hacked the camera and try to find her amongst the place. The only thing he could hear was her voice. It was divine... but it will be much more when she would scream for help. Thinking about that, he had to figure out how to make her as his masterpiece. Then, the camera shows that she went out through the window. 

An odd exit. 

Nevertheless, he got off from his hiding spot and try to chase after her down. 

\- - - 

Vaulting over a balcony, you went to the ladder and climb upwards. There was a small gap to reach the top and you pulled out the grappling hook, aim and fire it. The hook was heading to the edge of the roof and it caught the edge. You got off the ladder and use the wall for support as you do a rope climb. It took you a few seconds to reach the edge. You have done this a lot of time and you would always make a small victory cheer to yourself but it was short lived when you heard something hit the building. It was on your right, wasting no time, you quickly scramble to get off the edge. That was the sound of a familiar gunshot. 

Of course, you could take a peek and your mind immediately scream, "No! Don't do it!" Taking its advice, you search your pocket for a remote control drone. It was made by Cody and he had added a feature that would allow the drone to be invisible. You activated it and watch it floats right in front of you. The screen appears on your right arm, indicating that the camera is working well. You control the drone with your left hand. 

The camouflage mode was activated and it flew towards the edge of the building. There was no sign of anyone there but... in the corner of the screen, those faint familiar red was caught by the camera. "No way.." You leaned forward, making sure the drone flew to its right. There it was. That figure you recognise. Who wouldn't thought that someone took notice of you? Especially a figure you know. You quickly reeled the drone back to you, storing it away. 

You sat there, don't know what to do next. He already knows where you work but your home? He doesn't know that. 

Does he? 

Standing up, you decided to run to another location that is consider to be a safe house. If he was following you, it is better to lead him to a false home. That way you could be prepared of encountering him, on the second time. 

\- - - 

He... missed.

He never missed his shot! He always get his shot right and this girl, she was moving too much. It is becoming like a game, to him. A game of cat and mouse. He was the cat and she was the mouse. 

Sounds like he is hunting her. Not giving up the chase, he tilt his head up, to stare at the building she was at. He wasn't fond of heights but it does sound like a good idea to head over to where she is. Perhaps he could lay a trap for her, to lure her in and if she does, he finally caught her. For now, he have to think about her, what will inspire him to make an excellent masterpiece for everyone - especially the cops - to see. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Run._

_Keep running for your life._

_Don't look back. Make sure your eyes are forward._ Those words echoed in your head. The voice sounds familiar but you can't put your finger on it. Although, it gives a good piece of advice, considering that someone is trying to find you. By using bullets than words. 

You were still on the run from your shooter, or the figure. Has he finally learn who you are? It could be since he was the one who fire the shot. Luckily, it didn't hit the rope of your grappling hook. The results would be deadly. Loosing your grip on the rope, your body touched the ground and blood would spilled. You might see him, closer to you. Thinking about it, you were glad that he didn't shoot the rope. Even when you try to take the grappling gun back to your bag. 

Building after building, balcony after balcony, window to walls. The entire run tired you out. You were panting, feeling breathless from it all. Your legs ached for a break but your mind ignored it, asking them to push themselves even more. For your survival against death by a bullet. Finally, you could see the outline of the safe house. It was within a distance, how the oak tree, at the city limits. Citizens are allowed to leave, unless they have the right documents. You? You don't have the documents for clearance to exited the city and even if you did, your pursuer would know. Technology is everything. Old fashioned ways are extremely rare. 

Climbing to the edge and took a seat. Your lungs were grateful that you were taking a break. The boots you were wearing, it was one of Cody's successful inventions. Taking a five minutes break, you remember how you met Cody. 

It was a cliché scene that could be found in any media. You saved him from a few thugs, they were picking on him and you were, watching a bit before taking the action to beat the thugs. He was grateful for it. Saving people was rare in some parts of the city. He would pay you, anything for saving him. You took his offer, by staying with him and being his roommate. The young cyborg was an inventor and his neighbours, glad that someone is taking care of him. You didn't know what you are up to until you learn about his work. There would be various inventions that would malfunctions. Only a few work wonderfully well. There are some who commissioned him to create inventions that would the city. He decline them. He prefer his inventions was to help people those who are in need but of course, he try to ask you out. You see him as a friend than getting to the next level. All those effort he try, you said no and reminded him to catch you. 

He always know how to catch you. 

Hopefully your pursuer didn't know how to catch you. 

You were proven wrong upon hearing footsteps. 

\- - - 

Running on the rooftops, wasn't his cup of tea but he was chasing his prey. The cameras he had hacked provided more coverage of the entire area that his prey was running about. He prefer hunting them on the dark and streets that no one knows. He could trap them and create a work of art. This, however, was different. His prey was interesting and it made the hunt to be fun. 

The chasing was a bore. His camera told him about his prey, everything about her. Which foot she would step first, how she never glance over her shoulder to inspect if anyone is behind her. So much information and instantly, he knows what to do with her. One of the cameras inform him that she had stopped at the building. They told him that she standing at the edge. Was she performing a boring act to avoid him? How quaint of her.   


She didn't. She just... sat down. As if she was waiting for him to come over to her location. If only he could grin, he was ecstatic about it. His prey was waiting for him! 

It took him a few minutes to the rooftop that she was at. He slow down and walk towards her with ease, preparing his rifle, Whisper for the act that will happen. 

Watching his prey, he notice that she turn around, looking over her shoulder. He knows her face and he could see that her eyes wavered to his rifle. The light from its rifle could been seen from her eyes. There were fear in them too. 

 _What a beautiful sight to see._  

His prey, their eyes shift over to him. From top to bottom, and it went to stare at his face. Or visor. 

Jhin was prepared to kill her, right now, right here. No one will find her corpse, he thought. The cops won't see his artwork... but one of the tenants would. _Choices, choices..._ As he was thinking, his prey spoke up. 

"What is taking you so long to kill someone like me?" 

He chuckled, "Pardon me darling, I was thinking and that was rude of you to disturb my train of thought." His Whisper was ready for its act. He knows it. She doesn't know it. 

His prey turn around, fully facing him and sitting cross-legged, her chin rested on her hand as the elbow was on her knee. He had her full attention. He try to look for fear within her but there were none. It was replace with something else that he wouldn't see in his victim; bravery. It was a foolish thing to do. Putting a brave act. He missed seeing that fear in her eyes. It look perfect on her. 

"Well, sorry for doing that but aren't you the one who chase me down." She continued to speak, in a sarcastic tone. "You had a lot time to think about and yet, you are thinking while aiming your gun at me." 

 _What an amusing prey._  

Art could wait. There is no rushing to create a masterpiece, after all, he has all the time he need. 


End file.
